<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragmenty by MaggieTheCatDHr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809102">Fragmenty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieTheCatDHr/pseuds/MaggieTheCatDHr'>MaggieTheCatDHr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieTheCatDHr/pseuds/MaggieTheCatDHr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie: Dramione, Draco/OC, zakazana relacja, wojna, Hogwart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragmenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autor: Jane<br/>Tytuł oryginału: Fragments<br/>Link do oryginału: dramione*org/viewstory*php?sid=1582 (Niestety strona ta od dłuższego czasu nie działa).<br/>Pairingi: Draco Malfoy/Hermiona Granger, Draco Malfoy/OC<br/>Zgoda: brak odpowiedzi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PROLOG</strong>
</p><p>Draco zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Cofnąwszy się, sprawdził numer na drzwiach, by upewnić się, że gdzieś po drodze nie skręcił w złą uliczkę.</p><p>Nie, na oszronionym okienku widniało jego nazwisko wypisane drukowanymi literami. To pobojowisko naprawdę było jego biurem. Kartki z mugolskich zeszytów pokrywały wszystkie ściany, stół, a nawet podłogę.</p><p>— Co, u diabła? — spytał pustego pomieszczenia, jakby nadal wyczuwając w powietrzu obecność sprawcy całego zamieszania.</p><p>Każda kartka zawierała odpowiedni numer. Były niczym mapa oprowadzająca Dracona po zakamarkach przeszłości. Znajome pismo zdradzało jego najmroczniejsze, najcenniejsze sekrety.</p><p>Zrobiwszy miejsce na krześle, Draco zerwał pierwszą z kartek.</p><p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p>Wczoraj wieczorem opowiedziała mi o tobie.</p><p>Upiłyśmy się tanim winem — tym z gatunku sikaczy, które od biedy mogłyby służyć za rozpuszczalnik — i słowa same zaczęły wypływać z jej ust. Wiem, jak się poznaliście, jak się nienawidziliście, jak się kochaliście.</p><p>Pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś ją na pokładzie Ekspresu Hogwart. Szukała ropuchy. Była nieustępliwa, a na jej głowie tradycyjnie panował nieład.</p><p>Nie zmieniła się za bardzo od tamtego czasu.</p><p>— To też twój pierwszy rok? — spytała.</p><p>— Tak — odpowiedziałeś. — Jestem Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Zapewne spodziewałeś się, że usłyszawszy te słowa, będzie pod wrażeniem. Ale jeszcze nie wiedziałeś, kim była.</p><p>
  <strong>2.</strong>
</p><p>Na drugim roku sporo się u ciebie działo, prawda? Po raz pierwszy grałeś w quidditcha jako członek drużyny Ślizgonów, stoczyłeś pierwszy w życiu pojedynek, po raz pierwszy życzyłeś jej śmierci, rzuciłeś w jej kierunku pierwsze wyzwisko.</p><p>Dobra robota.</p><p>Po tym budzącym strach incydencie ze „szlamą" zatrzymała cię w jednym z korytarzy. Krok za krokiem, patrząc na nią pogardliwie i rzucając groźbami na prawo i lewo, cofałeś się, gdy ona parła naprzód.</p><p>Według niej wyglądałeś na przestraszonego. Muszę przyznać, że raczej nietrudno w to uwierzyć.</p><p>Podniosła ramię, jakby zamierzała cię uderzyć, po czym delikatnie przejechała dłonią po twojej czystokrwistej twarzy. Raz zarażony, na zawsze skażony.</p><p>Zadrżałeś, obrzydzony jej dotykiem.</p><p>O tak. Ale <em>to</em> wkrótce miało się zmienić.</p><p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
</p><p>Trzeci rok. Wymierzony w twoją twarz policzek, którego echo rozniosło się zapewne po całym magicznym świecie.</p><p>A przynajmniej po tej części magicznego świata, która znajdowała się w promieniu kilku metrów od ciebie.</p><p>Nie miałeś pojęcia, co zrobić ze stukniętą Hermioną, uciekającą się do przemocy fizycznej, czyż nie?</p><p>Mówiąc szczerze, ja też nie wiedziałabym, co z nią zrobić.</p><p>Przed tamtym dniem nigdy nie uważałeś jej za prawdziwą rywalkę. Narzekałeś ojcu na pewną kujonkę przyćmiewającą cię wiedzą na wszystkich lekcjach, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie uważałeś jej za wroga. Wrogiem był Harry, a ona była tylko zwykłą mugolaczką, która poza nauką nie miała nic lepszego do roboty.</p><p>Mogłabym się założyć, że od tamtego dnia poświęcałeś nauce znacznie więcej czasu.</p><p>Uczyłeś się <em>jej</em> na każdym kroku.</p><p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p><p>Dlaczego powiedziałeś jej, by uciekała, kiedy twój ojciec i jego kumple wszczęli burdę na finale mistrzostw świata?</p><p>Spytałam ją, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Na myśl o tamtych wydarzeniach zmarszczyła czoło.</p><p>— Wydaje mi się, że nie chodziło mu o to, by nas ostrzec — rzekła. — Tak naprawdę on chciał nas tylko ośmieszyć. Obserwował nas, dopóki nie zniknęliśmy z jego pola widzenia. Ale wtedy przecież jeszcze szczerze mnie nienawidził. Byłam jego wrogiem. Chociaż kto wie? Może nadal nim jestem.</p><p>Wysnułam pewną teorię. Gdzieś tam, głęboko w twojej piersi, jest ukryte serce.</p><p>Nigdy nie powiedziałam jednak, że teoria ta sprawdza się w rzeczywistości.</p><p>
  <strong>5.</strong>
</p><p>Nie przestawaj czytać. Nie wyrzucaj tej kartki do kosza, chociaż doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że rozzłości cię to, co zaraz przeczytasz.</p><p>Tak, dobrze wiesz, do czego zmierzam.</p><p>Łup. Łup. Łup. Zdumiewająco skoczna fretka!</p><p>Uśmiechała się, gdy opowiadała mi o przygodach, które przeżyłeś jako przedstawiciel rodziny łasicowatych. Chichotała, mówiąc o tamtym dniu.</p><p>Ona nadal cię kocha, nawet jeśli się do tego nie przyznaje. Ma to wypisane na twarzy. Chociaż bardziej niż ciebie kocha chyba to wspomnienie.</p><p>Nie dziwię się jej.</p><p>Nie zająknęła się nawet słowem o Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, ale ja już wiedziałam. Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że to był jedyny raz, kiedy nie wyglądała brzydko.</p><p>Wytrawny z ciebie kłamca.</p><p>
  <strong>6.</strong>
</p><p>Doroles Umbridge. Samo jej imię przywodzi na myśl stadko ohydnych różowych kotów i masę absurdalnych zasad.</p><p>Musiałam wysłuchać całej tyrady na jej temat. Nigdy się nie dowiem, dlaczego postanowiłeś dołączyć do zwolenników tego starego ropuszyska.</p><p>Nigdy też nie dowiem się, dlaczego wślizgnąłeś się do skrzydła szpitalnego, kiedy pewna mugolaczka odzyskiwała tam siły po walce.</p><p>Nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, że cię wtedy widziała, prawda?</p><p>Zastanawiała się, czy przyszedłeś dokończyć to, co zaczął Dołohow. Logiczne przypuszczenie, ale nie, ty tylko ją obserwowałeś, stojąc w cieniu i wykrzywiając usta w brzydkim grymasie.</p><p>Byłeś wściekły, jednak nadal się jej uczyłeś.</p><p>
  <strong>7.</strong>
</p><p>Szósty rok cię zmienił. Przerażony i zupełnie zagubiony, zwierzałeś się ze swoich problemów płaczliwemu duchowi.</p><p>Pewnego dnia zastałeś w tej samej łazience inną dziewczynę, tym razem żywą, wypłakującą sobie oczy za chłopakiem.</p><p>Krew z wolna skapywała z rany na twojej dłoni. Oboje zatrzymaliście się, intensywnie się w siebie wpatrując.</p><p>A potem... nic. Żadnych zjadliwych komentarzy. Nawet żadnych szyderczych uśmiechów. Tak jakbyś był pusty — nie zostało w tobie nawet krzty woli walki.</p><p><em>— </em><em>Episkey</em> — powiedziała, lecząc twoje rozcięte palce i cały czas pociągając przy tym nosem.</p><p>Ten akt miłosierdzia zmienił wszystko.</p><p>Pewna śmierć czekała na ciebie tuż za rogiem, lecz zakazany owoc miałeś już przecież na wyciągnięcie ręki.</p><p>Zerwałeś go.</p><p>Pocałowałeś ją.</p><p>
  <strong>8.</strong>
</p><p>To było niczym szept, ten pierwszy pocałunek. Delikatnie dotknąłeś jej usta swoimi. Czułeś na wargach słony posmak. Zamiast od razu zanurzyć się głębiej, powoli badałeś nieznane wody będące twoją ucieczką.</p><p>Wciągając głośno powietrze, przesunęła się gwałtownie do tyłu.</p><p>— Co robisz? — spytała.</p><p>— Nie mam pojęcia.</p><p>Drugi pocałunek był niczym ogień. Raz po raz przygryzałeś jej wargę, a twoje ręce błądziły po całym jej ciele. Miała wrażenie, że chcesz zostawić na niej swój ślad, że chcesz zostawić jakiś dowód na to, że nie jesteś martwy, że nadal żyjesz.</p><p>Wplotłeś palce w jej potargane włosy. Jej dłonie krążyły po twojej piersi, parząc twoją skórę przy każdym dotyku.</p><p>Może ona też chciała pozostawić na kimś swój ślad.</p><p>
  <strong>9.</strong>
</p><p>Próbowałeś podsadzić ją na jedną z umywalek, ani razu nie odrywając warg od jej ust. Każdą bolesną pieszczotą chciałeś ukarać ją za to, że w ogóle śmiała się urodzić, że w ogóle śmiała istnieć.</p><p>Czar prysł nagle, gdy poczuła na nodze chłód porcelany. Nie odezwawszy się ani słowem, odepchnęła cię i uciekła na korytarz.</p><p>Biegła, dopóki nogi i płuca nie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, lecz to i tak nie pomogło jej zapomnieć smaku twoich ust. Cały czas czuła na skórze twój dotyk, czuła twoje palce gładzące jej policzek.</p><p>Całowanie się z wrogami. Czysty idiotyzm. Oboje tak wtedy myśleliście.</p><p>Wkrótce miało się to jednak zmienić.</p><p>
  <strong>10.</strong>
</p><p>Przez cztery tygodnie od tamtego spotkania praktycznie nie istniała w twoich oczach. Gdy tylko dostrzegałeś choćby kosmyk kręconych brązowych włosów, twoje spojrzenie stawało się puste. Traktowałeś ją jak powietrze.</p><p>Nadeszła jej kolej, by zacząć cię obserwować. Przyglądała się uważnie twojej spuszczonej głowie, analizowała twoje stale zmarszczone czoło.</p><p>Cały czas słyszała w myślach rozmowę z Harrym: <em>Draco jest śmierciożercą. Rozpaczliwie pragnie ukończyć swoją misję.</em></p><p>Nie wiedząc, czy jej słowa nie sprawią aby więcej złego niż dobrego, dopadła cię w łazience, która uprzednio była tłem dla popełnionej przez was oboje zbrodni.</p><p>Musiała spróbować.</p><p>— Nie jesteś mordercą.</p><p>
  <strong>11.</strong>
</p><p>Nigdy wcześniej nie patrzyłeś na nią z tak gorzką, jawną nienawiścią.</p><p>— Nie wiesz, kim jestem, szlamo — powiedziałeś.</p><p>Z tradycyjnym dla niej optymizmem stwierdziła, że może jest jeszcze dla ciebie jakiś cień nadziei, że może zgodzisz się przejść na stronę Zakonu.</p><p>Może faktycznie istniał dla ciebie jeszcze cień szansy, ale przecież Sam-Wiesz-Kto trzymał topór nad głowami twoich rodziców i z każdym dniem opuszczał ostrze coraz niżej.</p><p>— Wiem, że to wszystko cię przerosło — rzekła — i domyślam się, jakie zadanie musisz wykonać.</p><p>Cisza.</p><p>— Czy chodzi o mnie? — spytała. — To dlatego... ostatnim razem, kiedy tu byliśmy...</p><p>Zaśmiałeś się.</p><p>
  <strong>12.</strong>
</p><p>— Chciałbym, żeby chodziło o ciebie.</p><p>Z niewiadomych powodów zabolały ją te słowa. Powtarzała je w myślach, starając się zrozumieć, co sprawiło, że tak mocno ją dotknęły.</p><p>Jeśli chodzi o wszelkie utarczki z tobą, skórę miała równie twardą, co jej przyszły mąż. Twoje obelgi spływały po niej jak po kaczce.</p><p>W końcu doszła do wniosku, że twoja odpowiedź tym razem rzeczywiście ją dotknęła. Przecież wcześniej ją pocałowałeś. Pozwoliłeś, by wasze oddechy splotły się w jeden, poznałeś smak jej ust, dotykałeś jej miękkiego ciała.</p><p>— Naprawdę? — rzuciła.</p><p>— Łatwiej jest polować na zwierzę niż na prawdziwego człowieka.</p><p>
  <strong>13.</strong>
</p><p>Zła odpowiedź.</p><p>Ręka jej zadrżała, gdy próbowała powstrzymać się przed uderzeniem cię w twarz. Jednak ty tego nie zauważyłeś.</p><p>Moim skromnym zdaniem podjęła złą decyzję. Czerwony odcisk dłoni na policzku z pewnością radykalnie polepszyłby twój wygląd.</p><p>— Jeśli ja jestem zwierzęciem, to czym w takim razie czyni to ciebie? — powiedziała. — Ostatnio nie przeszkadzała ci moja krew.</p><p>— Więc dlatego tutaj jesteś? Miałaś ochotę na powtórkę?</p><p>Z wymuszoną zuchwałością ruszyła w twoim kierunku, czując wzbierającą w niej wściekłość.</p><p>— A co, jeśli miałam?</p><p>
  <strong>14.</strong>
</p><p>To był delikatny ruch, ale ona i tak go dostrzegła. Pochyliłeś się w jej stronę.</p><p>Może wasze życia potoczyłyby się inaczej, gdyby podniosła głowę i czekała, aż przyjmiesz jej zaproszenie.</p><p>Może kontynuowalibyście potajemne spotkania, poddając się wzajemnym pieszczotom.</p><p>Może zakochałaby się w tobie mimo tego, jakim człowiekiem byłeś. Może zakochałbyś się w niej mimo swoich uprzedzeń.</p><p>Może straciłbyś dziewictwo ze szlamą.</p><p>Lecz nie. Zamiast iść za ciosem, wycofała się.</p><p>Nie udawaj, że nie byłeś zawiedziony.</p><p>
  <strong>15.</strong>
</p><p>Unikałeś jej do końca roku, ale ziarno zostało już zasiane, prawda? Kiełkowało w twojej głowie, rozwijając się z przerażającą prędkością i zakorzeniając się tam na dobre.</p><p>Dlatego opuściłeś różdżkę? Zrobiłeś to z jej powodu czy zrobiłeś to przez niego?</p><p>Kiedy Dumbledore stwierdził, zresztą tak samo jak ona, że nie jesteś mordercą, wypowiedziałeś tamto słowo. <em>Szlama</em><em>.</em> Oczywiście było przeznaczone dla niej, lecz jej tam przecież nie było.</p><p>Byłaby tam z tobą, gdybyś jej pozwolił? Poszłaby za tobą tak daleko?</p><p>Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia.</p><p>
  <strong>16.</strong>
</p><p>Kiedy widziałeś ją następnym razem, pragnąłeś, jak niczego w świecie, być gdzie indziej. Pragnąłeś, by ona była gdzie indziej.</p><p>Stałeś, nie patrząc w ich kierunku. Nie chciałeś rozpoznać byłych kolegów ze szkoły. Bałeś się, że Bellatriks wybierze właśnie ją?</p><p>Czy w myślach potajemnie błagałeś ciotkę, by na następną ofiarę wybrała sobie któregoś z jej przyjaciół? Nie ją. <em>Nie ją</em><em>.</em></p><p>Czy poczułeś nieprzyjemnie szarpnięcie w okolicach żołądka na myśl o tym, że będziesz obserwował, jak jest torturowana, dopóki nie popadnie w obłęd? Czy może bałeś się, że inni dowiedzą się, co zaszło między wami? Bałeś się, że jej umysł będzie niczym otwarta księga gotowa bez oporu zdradzić wasz sekret?</p><p>Pocałowałeś szlamę. Czułeś z tego powodu wstyd?</p><p>
  <strong>17.</strong>
</p><p>Twoja ciotka była świetna w swoim fachu. Używała różdżki niczym świeżo naostrzonego noża. Na jej skórze wyryła ślady po bólu, jaki przeszywał jej ciało.</p><p>Nie potrafiłeś spojrzeć na ofiarę — na cień dziewczyny, którą znałeś — rozciągniętą na należącym do twojej rodziny lakierowanym stole i raz po raz krzyczącą w agonii.</p><p>Lecz ona spojrzała na ciebie. Musiała.</p><p>Kiedy ból rozrywał jej ciało, szukała wzrokiem twoich oczu. Chciała znaleźć coś znajomego, by choć odrobinę ulżyć swoim cierpieniom. W tamtym momencie byłeś wszystkim, co zostało jej na świecie.</p><p>Zanim zemdlała, wypowiedziała twoje imię. Żałosne wołanie o łaskę.</p><p>Słyszałeś?</p><p>
  <strong>18.</strong>
</p><p>Siedząc na klifie, z którego rozciągał się widok na morze, pozwoliła swoim palcom przejechać po świeżej bliźnie na szyi. Pulsujący ból niemal koił jej nerwy. To było takie naturalne, takie <em>normalne</em>. To był ból poobdzieranych kolan, to był ból pociętej przez papier skóry, a nie ten dogłębnie przeszywający duszę ból, jaki mógł zostawić po sobie jedynie Cruciatus. Czuła bijące w piersi serce, które stale przypominało jej, że nadal żyje.</p><p>Nawet wtedy, gdy wizja ostatecznej bitwy przybliżała się niebezpiecznie szybko, myślała o tobie.</p><p>Jeśli nie uciekłaby z twojego domu, zdobyłbyś się na ludzki gest?</p><p>Skróciłbyś jej cierpienia?</p><p>Wątpię.</p><p>
  <strong>19.</strong>
</p><p>Twój przyjaciel prawie ją zamordował.</p><p>Myślała, że śmiercionośne zaklęcie niesie ze sobą ciepło zupełnie niczym kula wystrzelona z pistoletu. Zamiast tego zielony promień, który przemknął tuż obok niej, zostawił po sobie chłód dający się porównać jedynie do tego, jaki rozsiewają wokół siebie dementorzy.</p><p>Wpadłeś w panikę. Przed chwilą była o włos od śmierci. Pozorna odwaga natychmiast opuściła twoje ciało, a jej miejsce zastąpił paraliżujący strach. Kuląc się za szafą, obserwowałeś, jak Crabbe rzuca zaklęcie i płomienie zaczynają rozprzestrzeniać się po pomieszczeniu w zawrotnym tempie.</p><p>Harry ocalił twój bezwartościowy tyłek, łapiąc cię i pomagając ci wsiąść na swoją miotłę. Gdybyście zamienili się rolami, pozwoliłbyś mu spłonąć?</p><p>Pozwoliłbyś <em>jej</em> spłonąć?</p><p>
  <strong>20.</strong>
</p><p>Kiedy życie Voldemorta dobiegło końca, a Harry niepostrzeżenie umknął wielbicielom, ty siedziałeś z rodzicami w Wielkiej Sali, dogłębnie wstrząśnięty wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Nie wiedziałeś, co będzie dalej.</p><p>Wodziłeś wzrokiem za dziewczyną, którą pocałowałeś. Odważyła się dotknąć twarzy tego piegowatego chłopaka. Od zawsze pałałeś do niego nienawiścią.</p><p>Śmiem przypuszczać, że w tamtej chwili nienawidziłeś go tak mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.</p><p>Zmęczona, ruszyła w kierunku łazienki zamieszkanej przez Jęczącą Martę. Odbicie, które powitało ją w lustrze, zupełnie ją zaskoczyło. Blizny zdobyte w trakcie bitwy należały do kogoś obcego. Ta zahartowana wojowniczka to nie była ona. To nie mogła być ona.</p><p>Po chwili w lustrze pojawiła się jednak druga twarz.</p><p>Twoja.</p><p>
  <strong>21.</strong>
</p><p>— Wyleczyłbym to — powiedziałeś, wskazując dłonią na jej rozcięty policzek — gdybym miał różdżkę.</p><p>Próbowała się roześmiać. To doznanie było dla niej zupełnie obce — pochodziło z poprzedniego życia. Śmiech nie pasował do przerażającego miejsca, w którym się znajdowała, nie pasował do jej wycieńczonego ciała.</p><p>— Wydaje mi się, że liczą się chęci — rzekła.</p><p>Prawie się uśmiechnąłeś.</p><p>— Niekoniecznie. Po prostu mam nadzieję, że nie potraktują mnie aż tak surowo, jeśli będziesz zeznawała w mojej sprawie.</p><p>— Och. — Tym razem naprawdę się zaśmiała. — Samolubny jak zawsze.</p><p>— Aż do samego końca.</p><p>— Będę zeznawać tak czy tak.</p><p>— Dziękuję. — Zamilkłeś na chwilę. — Granger?</p><p>— Hmm?</p><p>— Pocałuj mnie.</p><p>
  <strong>22.</strong>
</p><p>— Dlaczego? — spytała.</p><p>— Nie wiem. Dlatego, że udało nam się przeżyć. Dlatego, że to może być moja ostatnia szansa, by pocałować kogoś, kto nie jest dementorem. Dlatego, że z doświadczenia wiesz, że to będzie cholernie przyjemne.</p><p>— Ktoś tutaj jest pewny siebie.</p><p>— Granger, nie udawaj, że ci się nie podobało...</p><p>— Zniżyłbyś się do pocałowania kogoś, kto nawet nie jest człowiekiem? Zwierzę? Czy nie tak nazwałeś mnie, gdy byliśmy tu ostatnim razem?</p><p>Nawet nie próbowałeś zaprzeczyć.</p><p>Jej ręce drżały niekontrolowanie, gdy wściekłość zaczęła ogarniać jej ciało. Im więcej myślała o wszystkim, co zrobiłeś, tym bardziej jej moc pragnęła znaleźć ujście, szukając odpowiedniego celu.</p><p>
  <strong>23.</strong>
</p><p>— Nie mogę za tobą nadążyć. Jesteś jak jojo — powiedziała.</p><p>— Jojo?</p><p>— To mugolska zabawka. Ma sznurek... Ech, nieważne. Nie możesz jednego dnia mnie całować, a następnego nazywać szlamą. Zdecyduj się. Albo mnie nienawidzisz, albo mnie pragniesz. Co wybierasz?</p><p>Tak naprawdę była przerażona. Poczuła, jak jej całe ciało, od stóp aż po same cebulki włosów, oblewa się rumieńcem, gdy zażądała, byś zdecydował, czy jej pragniesz.</p><p>— Wiesz co? Nieważne. To <em>ja</em> nie chcę <em>ciebie</em>.</p><p>Później sprawiłeś, że musiała odwołać te słowa.</p><p>
  <strong>24.</strong>
</p><p>Kiedy wróciła do Hogwartu, by ukończyć edukację, powitały ją nieustanne wołania o uwagę. Każdy chciał znaleźć się w pobliżu dziewczyny, która nie zostawiła Harry'ego Pottera nawet w najgorszych chwilach.</p><p>Ty z kolei miałeś odwrotny problem. Opuszczony przez kolegów ze Slytherinu, w trakcie posiłków siedziałeś zupełnie sam. Przybierając znudzony wyraz twarzy i spoglądając na innych pogardliwie, za wszelką cenę starałeś się udowodnić uczniom, że nic cię to nie obchodzi.</p><p>Gdzieś w okolicach Halloween zdecydowała, że ma już dosyć obserwowania twoich starań.</p><p>— Co ty, u diabła, robisz? — spytałeś, gdy usadowiła się na miejscu obok ciebie.</p><p>— Propaguję jedność.</p><p>
  <strong>25.</strong>
</p><p>— Więc znowu liczysz na powtórkę — powiedziałeś. — I kto zachowuje się teraz jak gogo?</p><p>— Och, łudź się dalej. — Zaśmiała się, krojąc placki na swoim talerzu. — I chyba miałeś na myśli jojo.</p><p>— Wszystko jedno. I tak nigdy nie będę tego używał, cokolwiek to jest.</p><p>— Racja. Zresztą nieważne. Nadal twierdzę, że jesteś moralnym bankrutem, ale mam już dość tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy zachowują się, jakby wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła.</p><p>— I to, że tutaj siedzisz i psujesz mój apetyt, ma ci pomóc od nich uciec, tak?</p><p>— Nie wiem. Ale większość z nich nie walczyła. My walczyliśmy.</p><p>— Po przeciwnych stronach.</p><p>— Może nadszedł czas, by zawrzeć rozejm?</p><p>
  <strong>26.</strong>
</p><p>Pokój to zabawna i niepewna sprawa. Chyba nigdy między wami nie istniał. Walka sprawiała wam zbyt dużą przyjemność.</p><p>W tych pierwszych dniach, gdy siedziała obok ciebie, bo denerwowałeś ją mniej niż uczniowie, którzy ciebie obchodzili szerokim łukiem, zdawało się dość prawdopodobne, że pewnego razu po prostu się pozabijacie. Po prawdziwym rozejmie nie było ani widu, ani słychu. Ani widu, ani słychu nie było także po miłości.</p><p>Powoli zaczęliście ze sobą rozmawiać. Z trudem powstrzymywaliście się od dogryzania sobie nawzajem.</p><p>— Granger, czy przyszło ci kiedyś do głowy, że może ja nie chcę, by ludzie widywali mnie w twoim towarzystwie?</p><p>Dobra, cofam swoje słowa. W ogóle nie powstrzymywaliście się od dogryzania sobie nawzajem.</p><p>
  <strong>27.</strong>
</p><p>Próbowałeś ją ignorować, lecz to nie było łatwe, zgadza się?</p><p>Uwierz mi, znam to z wieloletniego doświadczenia.</p><p>Ale pomińmy ten wątek, dobrze? Miesiące cichych posiłków, rzucane okazyjnie zjadliwe komentarze. Po prostu przejdźmy dalej.</p><p>Szczerze mówiąc, tylko w takiej formie mogę znieść twoje poczucie humoru.</p><p>Punkt zwrotny miał miejsce w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Znowu.</p><p>Chyba jedynie sam Merlin wie, dlaczego tak często przesiadywaliście w tamtym miejscu. Lubiliście mieć przemoczone skarpetki? Przyjemność sprawiało wam słuchanie czyjegoś zawodzenia?</p><p>Ale to chyba nie jest ważne.</p><p>Znowu natknąłeś się na nią, gdy płakała.</p><p>
  <strong>28.</strong>
</p><p>Na brzegu umywalki leżało otwarte pudełko: Opatentowane Sny Na Jawie.</p><p>— To prezent — powiedziała, chociaż o nic jej nawet nie spytałeś. — Powinni byli podać datę ważności. Nie działają.</p><p>— Mają datę ważności — rzekłeś, wskazując na dno pudełka. — Kwiecień 1997.</p><p>— Och.</p><p>Nawet ty domyśliłeś się, dlaczego płakała, trzymając w ręku jeden z produktów pochodzących z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Wiedziałeś, kto umarł w trakcie wojny.</p><p>Tego nie mogłeś uleczyć, rzucając Episkey, ale nie potrafiłeś także patrzeć, jak ona cierpi.</p><p>Nigdy nie potrafiłeś patrzeć, jak cierpi.</p><p>
  <strong>29.</strong>
</p><p>— Wiesz — odezwałeś się — Moody nie był jedyną osobą, która przemieniła mnie we fretkę.</p><p>Z jej piersi wyrwał się zdławiony kaszel.</p><p>— Słucham?</p><p>— Naprawdę. To było chwilę przed rozpoczęciem szóstego roku. A, taka mała uwaga, jeśli wspomnisz o tym komukolwiek choćby słowem, sprawię, że szczerze tego pożałujesz. — Odchrząknąłeś. — To było na Pokątnej. Co prawda nie widziałem, kto mnie zaatakował, ale mogę się założyć, że to bliźniacy Weasley. Na szczęście była ze mną moja matka. Inaczej zostałbym uwięziony w ciele fretki już na zawsze.</p><p>I wtedy te słowa — mimo wszystkiego, co zaszło między wami — zadziałały.</p><p>Śmiała się.</p><p>
  <strong>30.</strong>
</p><p>Do dzisiaj nie wie, czy historia z Fredem i George'em jest prawdziwa. Nigdy nie spytała o to George'a. Dotrzymała obietnicy. Buzia na kłódkę. Tajemnice aż do grobowej deski.</p><p>Dopóki nie opowiedziała tego <em>mnie</em>.</p><p>Nie rozmawiałeś z nią w trakcie posiłków, lecz w zamian za to zaczęliście się spotykać w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Bezsłowne porozumienie. Gdy otaczali was uczniowie, stale miałeś się na baczności, stale byłeś czujny.</p><p>Ale i tak wszyscy zaczęli was postrzegać jako parę przyjaciół.</p><p>Liczyła na to, że jeśli naprawdę ją poznasz, ją, dziewczynę mugolskiego pochodzenia, zmienisz poglądy i zrozumiesz błędy, które popełniłeś w przeszłości.</p><p>Była taka młoda.</p><p>
  <strong>31.</strong>
</p><p>Oddzielający was mur runął. Nieśmiałe rozmowy przerodziły się w długie dyskusje, aż w końcu zaczęliście nawet żartować.</p><p>— Mówię ci, Granger, to prawda.</p><p><em>— </em> <em>Nie</em> <em>!</em></p><p>— Tak! Normalnie byłbym pierwszym, który przyznałby, że ona jest stuknięta, ale tutaj naprawdę ma rację. Mogą to poświadczyć uznani przyrodnicy. Widzieli je w Szwecji.</p><p>— Nie ma żadnych dowodów na to, że je widzieli!</p><p>— Ciężko je znaleźć; to dość nieuchwytne istoty. Jeśli...</p><p>— Uch, gadasz głupoty.</p><p>— Ej, to twoja przyjaciółka.</p><p>— Tak, to moja przyjaciółka i kocham ją z całego serca, ale coś takiego jak chrapak krętorogi po prostu nie istnieje!</p><p>— Istnieje.</p><p>— Nie wytrzymam z tobą.</p><p>
  <strong>32.</strong>
</p><p>— Nie.</p><p>— Granger, gdybyś tylko...</p><p>— Nie.</p><p>— W skarbcu mam...</p><p>— Nie.</p><p>Sfrustrowany, westchnąłeś i odwróciłeś się do niej tyłem. Nie byłeś przyzwyczajony do zadawania się z kimś, kogo nie można kupić.</p><p>Tak naprawdę nadal nie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony.</p><p>— Nie potrafię uwierzyć, że... że ten <em>potwór</em> ciągle gdzieś tam żyje — powiedziałeś. — Gotowy w każdej chwili rzucić się na kogokolwiek tylko zapragnie.</p><p>— Nigdy nikogo nie zaatakował.</p><p>— Na trzecim roku...</p><p>— Na trzecim roku zachowałeś się jak kretyn.</p><p>— Dam ci...</p><p>— Daruj sobie. To na mnie nie działa. Nieważne, co mi zaproponujesz, i tak nie powiem ci, gdzie przebywa Hardodziob.</p><p>
  <strong>33.</strong>
</p><p>Na swój sposób byliście przyjaciółmi.</p><p>Mimo że nadal nie porzuciłeś swoich przestarzałych poglądów o wyższości czystokrwistych czarodziejów, nie przeszkadzało ci to, by z nią rozmawiać. W końcu nikt inny nie chciał mieć z tobą do czynienia. A ona łudziła się, że mogłeś się stać lepszym człowiekiem.</p><p>Kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu szkoły zobaczyłeś ją na Pokątnej.</p><p>Zamiast udawać, że jej nie zauważyłeś, zdecydowałeś się ją przywitać.</p><p>— Właśnie wracam do domu — powiedziała. — Chcesz wpaść do mnie na chwilę? Mamy sporo do nadrobienia.</p><p>W jej mieszkaniu odkryłeś coś, co jest w stanie pokonać wszelkie przeciwności losu.</p><p>Alkohol.</p><p>
  <strong>34.</strong>
</p><p>Otumaniona kilkoma szklankami Ognistej Whiskey pozwoliła ci usiąść zbyt blisko siebie. Twoje blade palce błądziły po jej kolanie.</p><p>— Ministerstwo? — spytałeś, jakby rzeczywiście interesowało cię coś poza tym, co skrywała jej bielizna.</p><p>Zawsze, kiedy się schlasz, na jaw wychodzi twoja puszczalska natura.</p><p>— Mhm, pracuję tam, odkąd skończyliśmy szkołę. Nie jest aż tak źle. Cieszę się, że Ron pomaga George'owi w sklepie. Nie mam ochoty go teraz widzieć. Ciągle się tylko schodzimy i rozcho...</p><p>Uciszyłeś ją pocałunkiem.</p><p>
  <strong>35.</strong>
</p><p>Alkohol sprawił, że była uległa i nieco bardziej wyluzowana, ale jednocześnie nie wypiła tak dużo, by nie wiedzieć, co się z nią dzieje.</p><p>Świadoma wszystkiego, była dla ciebie wyzwaniem, a bez walki nie mógłbyś przecież odnieść zwycięstwa, nie mógłbyś czerpać przyjemności.</p><p>— Poczekaj. — Położyła dłoń na twojej piersi. — Naprawdę znowu zamierzamy iść tą samą drogę?</p><p>— W rzeczywistości chyba nigdy jej nie wybraliśmy. Patrząc na nią, po prostu przeszliśmy obok.</p><p>— Możesz skończyć z tymi przenośniami?</p><p>— Sama zaczęłaś.</p><p>— Sam zacząłeś <em>to</em><em> wszystko</em>.</p><p>Wodząc ustami po jej szyi, wsunąłeś dłoń pod jej bluzkę. Przestała myśleć.</p><p>Poddała się.</p><p>
  <strong>36.</strong>
</p><p>Odrobinę speszona, szybko zmieniła temat.</p><p>Nie musiała mi mówić, jak dalej wyglądało wasze spotkanie, czyż nie?</p><p>Przecież doskonale znam ścieżki, którymi twoje dłonie wędrują po moim ciele, kiedy wypijesz kilka drinków. Doskonale znam to uczucie, gdy twoje palce zatrzymują się na moich piersiach, gdy rozchylają moje uda, ukazując spragnione ciebie wnętrze.</p><p>Spędziłam niezliczone przerwy rozłożona na twoim biurku, pozwalając ci pieprzyć mnie, jakbyś w ten sposób chciał się odegrać na całym świecie. Ciągałeś mnie za włosy, przygryzałeś moją szyję, próbowałeś naznaczyć moje ciało na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.</p><p>Mówiłeś, że jestem lepsza od twojej żony. Węższa. Bardziej pociągająca.</p><p>Karmiłeś mnie kłamstwami, a ja spijałam je z twoich ust.</p><p>
  <strong>37.</strong>
</p><p>Spotykaliście się w jej mieszkaniu, tak jak poprzednio w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Zaspokojeni, spędzaliście całe noce, wtulając się w siebie i kontynuując przerwane kiedyś rozmowy.</p><p>— Mówię ci, że tak. Widziałaś, jak ona gra w quidditcha?</p><p>Jęknąwszy, szturchnęła cię w ramię.</p><p>— Czy ty w ogóle siebie słyszysz?</p><p>— A co z chłopakami, z którymi spała w szkole? Chciała sobie wszystko zrekompensować.</p><p>— Michael Corner, Dean Thomas i Harry to tylko...</p><p>— I Longbottom.</p><p>— Zgodziła się z nim iść na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy jako przyjaciółka.</p><p><em>— </em> <em>No właśnie</em> <em>.</em></p><p>— Dla mnie to nic nie znaczy. Ginny to nadal Ginny.</p><p>— Więc jest lesbijką?</p><p>— Jesteś stuknięty.</p><p>
  <strong>38.</strong>
</p><p>Pansy Parkinson próbowała osłonić twarz dłońmi, kuląc się na ziemi w rogu Pokątnej. Jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Pozbawiona różdżki, zupełnie bezbronna, nie umiała sprzeciwić się ludziom zamierzającym skrzywdzić dziewczynę, która chciała wydać Harry'ego Pottera Voldemortowi.</p><p>Z wyciągniętą różdżką ruszyłeś w jej kierunku, jednak pewna czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia wyprzedziła cię, natychmiast wybiegłszy z Esów i Floresów.</p><p>— Przestańcie! — krzyknęła, swoim ciałem zasłaniając Pansy przed napastnikami.</p><p>Zrobili tak, jak kazała. Zaklęcia zamarły na ich ustach. Po chwili ulicę wypełniły stłumione szepty.</p><p>— Czy to Hermiona Granger?</p><p>Podziękowałeś jej później za pomoc. Pansy nigdy tego nie zrobiła.</p><p>
  <strong>39.</strong>
</p><p>— Zrobiłam to, co zrobiłby każdy porządny człowiek — powiedziała.</p><p>— Pansy nigdy by ci nie pomogła.</p><p>— Domyśliłam się po sposobie, w jaki odmówiła mi, kiedy to ja chciałam jej pomóc. Niewdzięczna krowa. Co ty w niej w ogóle widziałeś?</p><p>Zaśmiałeś się.</p><p>— Chyba nie chcesz, żebym odpowiedział na to pytanie.</p><p>— Ależ chcę. Co to było? Chodziło o jej pochodzenie?</p><p>— Ekhm, nie. Niezupełnie.</p><p>— Więc o co?</p><p>— Obciąganie opanowała do perfekcji.</p><p>— Draco!</p><p>— Sama chciałaś wiedzieć! Siódmy rok był okropny. Pomagała mi oderwać się od rzeczywistości. — Zamilknąwszy, przejechałeś ustami po jej szyi. — Dziękuję, że ocaliłaś tę niewdzięczną krowę.</p><p>— Nie ma za co. Świnia.</p><p>
  <strong>40.</strong>
</p><p>Domyślam się, jak naprawdę podziękowałeś jej za uratowanie Pansy.</p><p>Ile razy lądowałeś z ustami między moimi nogami, nagradzając mnie w ten sposób za dobrze wykonaną pracę?</p><p>Przez większość czasu byłeś jednak dość egoistycznym kochankiem. Zawsze chodziło tylko o ciebie: o twoją przyjemność, o twoje ulubione pozycje.</p><p>Mimo to nie jestem w stanie znaleźć nic, co byłoby piękniejsze niż moment, w którym wargami schodziłeś poniżej mojego pasa. Po pierwszym razie musiałam w trakcie posiedzeń odwracać od ciebie wzrok. Wydawało mi się, że doszłabym od samego patrzenia na twój język, którym powoli oblizywałeś spierzchnięte usta.</p><p>Ale to było kiedyś. Teraz na samą myśl o tobie chce mi się rzygać.</p><p>Dosyć o nas. Wróćmy do poprzedniego tematu.</p><p>
  <strong>41.</strong>
</p><p>Gdy zacząłeś składać pocałunki na jej ciele, wyrwała się z twojego uścisku.</p><p>— Przestań — powiedziała.</p><p>— Daj spokój. Nie wybaczyłaś mi jeszcze?</p><p>— Żebym mogła komuś wybaczyć, ten ktoś musi mnie najpierw przeprosić. A skoro jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś, to nie, nie przebaczyłam ci.</p><p>— To był tylko żart. Twojemu głupiemu kotu nic się przecież nie stało.</p><p>— Pff.</p><p>Chyba właśnie wtedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że łączy was coś więcej niż niespokojna przyjaźń i bezuczuciowy seks. Zależało ci na niej.</p><p>Skąd wiem?</p><p>Pochylając się w jej stronę, oplotłeś ramionami jej talię i przyciągnąłeś ją do siebie. Pozwoliła ci na to, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że nie powinna.</p><p>— Przepraszam — rzekłeś.</p><p>Właśnie stąd.</p><p>
  <strong>42.</strong>
</p><p>Przez pewien czas wszystko było dobrze. Wręcz idealnie. W ciągu dnia wywiązywaliście się ze służbowych obowiązków, ale noce należały tylko do was. Każdy wieczór spędzałeś z nią.</p><p>Błogie dryfowanie jednak nigdy nie trwa wiecznie. Nie mogłeś przecież spędzić całego życia wtulony w jej ramiona, nieważne, jak bardzo pragnąłeś nadal ją pieprzyć i jak bardzo lubiłeś się z nią kłócić. Byłeś Malfoyem, ona była szlamą. Wasza znajomość od zawsze miała wyznaczoną datę przydatności.</p><p>Zaczęła za dużo myśleć. Znałeś ją tak dobrze, że powinieneś był to przewidzieć.</p><p>A potem, pewnej nocy, zadała pytanie, którego się obawiałeś.</p><p>— Dokąd to wszystko zmierza?</p><p>
  <strong>43.</strong>
</p><p>Zamarłeś.</p><p>— Muszę wiedzieć, czy to wszystko, na co mogę liczyć, zanim zaangażuję się zbyt mocno — stwierdziła.</p><p>Już dawno była zbyt mocno zaangażowana. Oboje byliście.</p><p>— Nie mogę się z tobą ożenić, Granger. Moja rodzina...</p><p>— Nie pytam o twoją rodzinę! Pytam o <em>nas</em>. Czy dla ciebie nadal jestem tylko szlamą?</p><p>Nie odpowiedziałeś.</p><p>Najgorsza decyzja twojego życia.</p><p>— Nie mogę tak dalej — zaszlochała. — Proszę, idź sobie.</p><p>Zatrzymując się na chwilę w drzwiach, wyszeptałeś dwa słowa. Zdradziłeś swój największy sekret. Myślałeś, że nie słyszała.</p><p>— Kocham cię.</p><p>
  <strong>44.</strong>
</p><p>Tak wyglądał koniec związku Malfoya i Granger. Duma nie pozwoliła jej, byś nadal był częścią jej życia.</p><p>Za każdym razem, kiedy cię widziała, dostrzegałeś w jej oczach tęsknotę za tym, co mogło między wami być. Roztrząsała w głowie nieprawdopodobne scenariusze na przyszłość, które jej wewnętrzny głos wyszydzał przy każdej wymianie waszych spojrzeń na King's Cross.</p><p>W tym momencie, wzdychając ciężko, zakończyła opowieść. W jej głosie dało się słyszeć wyraźny zawód. Nieważne, jak bardzo kocha swojego męża — a kocha go na pewno — nigdy nie przestanie się zastanawiać, czy wasza przyszłość mogła potoczyć się inaczej.</p><p>Dla niej na zawsze pozostaniesz niedokończonym rozdziałem.</p><p>
  <strong>45.</strong>
</p><p>Przeskoczmy do przodu. Twój syn ma dwadzieścia pięć lat. Jest dobrym człowiekiem — na pewno lepszym od ciebie.</p><p>Cholera, nawet lepszym ode mnie.</p><p>Przyznam, że ta jedna rzecz wyszła ci w życiu. Nie powtórzyłeś błędów swoich rodziców. Scorpius jest najlepszym przyjacielem Hugona, a do tego jest szaleńczo zakochany w Lily. Oboje są czarodziejami półkrwi, ale nigdy nie sprzeciwiałeś się ich znajomości z twoim synem.</p><p>A ty? No cóż, ty jesteś ucieleśnieniem banalności. Praca w mieście, rzednące włosy, sekretarka, która gra rolę twojej kochanki i sprawia, że czujesz się młody i żwawy.</p><p>Poprawka: była sekretarka, która grała rolę twojej kochanki i sprawiała, że czułeś się młody i żwawy.</p><p>
  <strong>46.</strong>
</p><p>Nie powinniśmy kończyć tego w ten sposób.</p><p>Wiedziałam, że to nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Nigdy nie pozwoliłam sobie uwierzyć, że zostawisz Astorię. Porzucenie wszystkiego i ucieczka na drugi koniec świata raczej nie są w naszym stylu.</p><p>Powinieneś był się mną znudzić i zamienić mnie na kogoś jeszcze młodszego. Jeślibyś tego nie zrobił, zapewne prędzej czy później dopadłyby mnie wyrzuty sumienia i musiałabym przyznać się do wszystkiego przed twoją żoną.</p><p>Istnieją zasady, według których znajomości takie jak nasza powinny przebiegać. Proste. Schematyczne. Mówią ci, jak kończą się takie historie.</p><p>Nie w ten sposób.</p><p>Nie dlatego, że odkryłam, iż pieprzyłeś moją matkę.</p><p>Nadal ją kochasz, prawda?</p><p>
  <strong>47.</strong>
</p><p>Brzydzę się tobą.</p><p>Wiem, że wyglądam jak ona. Ludzie powtarzają mi to przez całe życie. Piegowata, ruda wersja mojej mamy.</p><p>Czy to z tego powodu ciąganie mnie za włosy tak bardzo cię podniecało? Może chciałeś się ich pozbyć, bo przypominały ci o jej związku z Ronem Weasleyem?</p><p>Chryste, dziwię się, że nie kazałeś mi ich przefarbować na brąz i nie zacząłeś się do mnie zwracać „per Granger".</p><p>Powinieneś był sam mi o tym powiedzieć. Powinieneś był opowiedzieć mi całą historię wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy wezwałeś mnie do biura i kazałeś mi ściągnąć majtki.</p><p>Gdybym wiedziała, nigdy nie poszłabym z tobą do łóżka.</p><p>
  <strong>48.</strong>
</p><p>Potraktuj to, proszę, jako moją rezygnację.</p><p>Nie zamierzam dotrzymać warunków naszej umowy. Czterotygodniowe wyprzedzenie, o cholera. Nie mogę spędzić kolejnego miesiąca, zastanawiając się, czy kiedy patrzysz na moje cycki, myślisz o niej. Jutro zaczynam pracę w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów.</p><p>Nie pisnę nikomu ani słowa o tym, co łączyło cię z moją matką, ale jeśli spróbujesz pozwać mnie za zerwanie umowy, <em>powiem</em> mamie o <em>naszym</em> małym romansie.</p><p>A robiąc to, będę płakała jak dziecko.</p><p>Pozwól mi odejść po cichu albo przygotuj się na ostateczny upadek. To twój pogrzeb.</p><p>Pozdrawiam<br/>Rose</p><p>
  <strong>KONIEC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>